Pixel light sources comprising micromirror matrix arrangements for light shaping are known. Such pixel light sources can be used as headlamps for motor vehicles, for example, as described in Vikrant R. Bhakta et al., “High resolution adaptive headlight using Texas Instruments DLP® technology,” ISAL 2015, page 483. WO 2011/156271 A3 describes a pixel light source having a light source array in a sparse arrangement.